narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Yugerto v.s Roy Dorogan :Leon's choice
The day One day Roy went out of the land of the dorogan to train some more. He got near a bunch of mountains so he decided to try to climb it without chakara useage. When Roy was about 18 meters away he saw a person with long dark hair. When he got to the top of the mountain the man said "My name is Yugerto....young brother of mine." When Roy heard young brother he thought thats impossible he was born as an orphan and raised by dragons how can he have a brother. Then Yugerto smiled and said "The reason you don't know anything is because I killed are Mother and Father the day and minute you were born. Actually I killed everyone in that room except for you. You know this is simallar to the Uchiha story." Roy then charged at Yugerto and tried to attack him with the chakara punch but Yugerto was too fast and was behind Roy and kicked him on the back and punched him on the head. Roy then fell down to the ground in pain. When Roy got up he took out Tamahada and charged at Yugerto. There was a loud clash sound and then Roy saw a Sword with a blazing red blade. "ROAR TOMOHADA!" Yelled out Yugerto. There was a big white flash and so much force Roy ended up near the land of dorogon he was just at a bridge and a big hill with a sidewalk up there. In 4 seconds Yugerto was right in front of Roy and was about to kill him with Tomohada but then Roy used the jutsu called Water style-Water wall jutsu. A great big wall of water then surrounded Roy but the tomohada was very close of killing Roy. Roy then try to use Rasengan to blow Yugerto away so he can finish him off with Chidori but then Yugerto came at Roy with the Rasengan and blow Roy 20 miles away. Little did Roy and Yugerto know Leon (Roy's youngest son) was watching and saw that Yugerto had a curse mark. If Yugerto was this strong thanks to Orochimaru Leon might be just as strong. So Leon used his Sharingan to copy all the jutsus and pratice them when he goes to Orochimaru. "This is sad my younger brother of mine can't even lay a finger on me." said Yugerto. "SHUT UP!!" yelled Roy. Roy used the multi shadow clone jutsu and Roy hid in a tree to stalk his prey. All the shadow clones attacked Yugerto so Yugerto used tomohada to kill 50 out of 1000 shadow clones. The shadow clones then started using rasengan and chidori in anger to kill Yugerto. Same thing happen another 50 died. Then 800 clones shadow clones climbed up one and another creating a giant wall. Then They all used Fire stle-Dragon flame jutsu and the real Royjumped in the air and use Fire style-Grand fire ball jutsu at Yugerto. Yugerto used the jutsu known as Water style-water dragon jutsu which blow everyone away. Leon decied to back to the village so he can pack and leave to Orochimaru. Roy then throw 2 shurikens attach to wire and one kunai attach to wire. Yugerto use tomohada to melt those tools but he had to dodge one but little did he know he was in a perimater technique which is when you put four paper bombs into a square and gives the foe enough ime to go in the center and blows up. When the paper bombs blow up Roy thought that it was over but when he turned around he saw Yugerto unharmed. "Foolish little brother you think that will kill me that was more pitaful then the last attack you did." said Yugerto. "I SAID SHUT UP I"M NOT YOUR BROTHER!!" yelled Roy. Roy thought he should use Matt's divine style on him so he went in the master sgukuqugan and use Divine style-Water and Flame Dragon jutsu at Yugerto. Yugerto only saw the water dragon come so he sliced that dragon in half and then the fiery dragon actually hit him. "Damn that actually hurt." said Yugerto. "This my chance." said Roy. "I'll use Raushindori on him." So Roy started charging at Yugerto with the raushindori. Yugerto saw the raushindori so he took out a diffrent sword to stop the raushindori but instead a great boom was there and Yugerto went through 2 mountains when Roy went flying back to the villiage. The battle stopped for the next time they met. In the villiage Back in the villiage (before Roy came) Leon was on his way home until his older brother Matt asked him if he wants to do some phenoix flower jutsu training. Back at the 8th training field for chunin's Matt set up 5 targets an asked Leon to hit them with only using the pheonix flower jutsu. Matt went first then he used the jutsu Fire style-pheonix flower jutsu. All the shurikens hit the red part on the targets."Yes a perfect score." said Matt."Alright Leon it's your turn." Leon did the hand signs and used the jutsu Fire style-pheonix flower jutsu. But instead of 5 shurikens he shot 6, 5 at the targets and 1 to hit his brother. All the flaming shurikens destroyed all the targets even matts shurikens. But before Matt could even see the 6th shuriken coming at him he got hit right on the chest. Leon erased the part of the memory when he hit Matt and ran as fast as he can to his house so he can get out of the villiage and join Orochimaru. He told his mom Emile that someone hurt Matt with a shuriken. Emile ran out of there house to heal Matt, while Emile did that Leon went into his room and packed his best shurikens and kunais some things and went out of the village and went looking for Yugerto to lead him to Orochimaru. Emile healed Matt so well that he actually got his memory back and told everyone everything. When Roy got back Emile told Roy what Leon did to Matt. category:Naruto2 Category:Naruto Fanon